


Разрушительные склонности

by WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018/pseuds/WTF_Fictional_Podcasts_2018





	Разрушительные склонности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destructive Tendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442824) by [HematiteBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HematiteBadger/pseuds/HematiteBadger). 



— Знаете, это немного ранит мои чувства, когда вы так делаете, доктор Би.   
«И хорошо», — яростно думает Джоан. Когда она сверлит взглядом фигуру, лениво развалившуюся в ее кресле, на затуманенных краях ее разума бурлит вызов. Сопротивляться силе Дэмиена становится проще, но пока недостаточно. Всякий раз, когда ей удается вызвать у него раздражение или беспокойство, ощущается как столь необходимая и ничтожная победа. В реальности она склоняет голову, изображая вежливый интерес.   
— Как делаю?  
Господи, она отчаянно желает знать, что именно причиняет ему беспокойство, чтобы продолжать это делать.   
Дэмиен кривится от ее напускной невинности, пока не понимает, что невинность не такая уж и напускная.   
— Вы и вправду совсем не понимаете, что делаете? — спрашивает он, мотая головой.  
Его самоуверенность и снисходительность она ненавидит почти с той же силой, что и манипуляцию.  
— По-видимому, нет, — холодно говорит она. — Почему бы тебе меня не просветить?  
Он улыбается так, будто взял над ней верх в некоей игре, в которой она даже не участвовала.  
— Пока я говорю, вы уничтожаете разные предметы.   
Он наклоняется вперед и кладет локти на ее стол — она несколько раз просила его так не делать — и легонько дует на него, отчего кусочки порванной бумаги разлетаются по всей поверхности.  
— В основном вы просто рвете бумагу, но однажды сломали карандаш. А когда кто-то принес вам цветы, после моего ухода ваш стол напоминал свадебные декорации.  
Черт. Она знает, что творит, или, по крайней мере, каждый раз видела, что натворила, после его ухода, но не ожидала, что он заметит. Обычно у нее хорошо получается контролировать стрессовые реакции во время сессий, но когда все умственные силы направлены на то, чтобы удерживать сознание подальше от хватки Дэмиена, со своим подсознанием она мало что способна сделать.  
— У всех нас есть свои тики, Дэмиен, — говорит она с явным безразличием.  
— Но не у вашего маленького чистенького ума, — отвечает он. — Я спрашивал. Нет, не у других ваших пациентов, — добавляет он, закатывая глаза, прежде, чем она успевает отреагировать с гневом. — Сара, женщина, которая убирает в вашем офисе... все говорят, что вы организованы до одержимости. Но когда дело доходит до меня, вы внезапно разносите все на кусочки.  
Он снова наклоняется к ней — теперь с притворно-раненым видом.  
— Я и в самом деле вас настолько огорчаю?  
Джоан делает глубокий резкий вдох.   
— Не думаю, что «огорчаю» — подходящее слово. Но ты представляешь собой немалое затруднение.  
Смешок.   
— «Затруднение», серьезно? Вы это так называете? — он лукаво наклоняет голову. — Да ладно, доктор Би. Скажите мне, что вы на самом деле чувствуете.  
Он серьезен. Джоан чувствует давление, сопротивляться которому сложно из-за собственного желания его отчитать.  
— Мне нравится считать себя спокойным и рациональным человеком, — говорит она. — Но я должна признать, — и она действительно должна это признать и, самое ужасное, закончить фразу, — что-то в тебе будит во мне желание совершить чудовищное насилие.  
Стоило сказать это, чтобы увидеть, как Дэмиен замер, потрясенный — его вселенная перестраивается, давая место знанию: малышка Джони более жестока, чем он считал. Это всегда застает людей врасплох. Она смотрит на то, как он пытается скрыть изумление и обиду за бравадой.  
— Больше никаких церемоний, — тянет слова он с одобрением в голосе. — А я-то все это время считал, что вы хотите мне помочь.  
— Я хочу тебе помочь.   
Он заставил ее сказать это, но в ее словах нет ни капли лжи.  
— Но раз за разом ты доказываешь, что тебе на самом деле не нужна моя помощь. Пока ты продолжаешь навязывать мне наши сессии, я буду пытаться использовать их для того, чтобы заставить тебя осознать, какой вред наносят твои действия, и помочь тебе лучше вписаться в общество. Но если ты продолжишь отвергать мою помощь... — она скрещивает руки, глубоко вдыхает и продолжает тихо, — если говорить о твоем текущем состоянии и крайне малой вероятности его улучшения — я действительно верю, что мир был бы безопаснее без тебя.  
Он закрывает рот, и теперь эмоция, которую он пытается спрятать — это гнев.  
— Не очень-то хорошо терапевту говорить такое.  
Действительно, она сама не может поверить, что сказала это вслух, — даже под его влиянием — но все равно чувствует удовлетворение.  
— Не хочу, чтобы вы это чувствовали.  
Джоан берет себя в руки, сопротивляясь его воле, давит порыв извиниться, ее уже не остановить.  
— Ты никогда не сможешь захотеть чего-то настолько сильно, насколько я хочу защитить мир от тебя, Дэмиен.  
— Тогда что вас останавливает? — он бросает ей вызов, все тем же хладнокровным, пресыщенным тоном. — Если вы хотите причинить мне боль настолько сильно, что даже я не могу подавить это, что мешает вам ударить меня прямо сейчас?  
— Я.   
Джоан слегка наклоняется вперед, позволяя себе роскошь насладиться его реакцией, когда ее голос становится низким и холодным. Она не уверена, хороший она человек или плохой, но знает, что не настолько хороший, каким ее принято считать, и иногда бывает приятно напоминать людям об этом.   
— Неужели ты и в самом деле думал, что твой голос — единственный голос в моей голове, который велит мне делать то, чего я не хочу? Я столь успешно могу сопротивляться тебе лишь потому, что годами сдерживала саму себя.  
Она дает этим словам какое-то время повисеть в воздухе, после чего успокаивается и восстанавливает самообладание.  
— Думаешь, что можешь меня испугать? Попробуй звучать в моей голове хоть вполовину так громко, как моя худшая половина, и вот тогда мы поговорим о том, пугаешь ты меня или нет.  
Дэмиен становится полностью неподвижным и молчаливым, и на секунду ей кажется, что она победила. Но затем он откидывается назад, снова развалившись в ее кресле, улыбается и говорит самую тревожащую вещь, которую она только могла бы от него услышать:  
— Я знал, что вы неспроста понравились мне, доктор Би.


End file.
